


Lies and Threats

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fans hating on them, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks into their relationship and they're already having problems with the community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Threats

It's been a whole two weeks since they've started dating. Twelve people in love with each other. Who knew it would actually happen? Only two weeks and someone had already leaked that the twelve of them were officially together. The proof? An album of pictures of each of them kissing one another. They had no idea how those pictures were taken, but some of the Hunters weren't taking it very well. When those pictures were leaked, they received many hateful emails, messages, tweets, et cetera that overwhelmed them to the point of most of them agreeing to tell everyone that they were in a relationship. Though, it made everything worst. All of the comments they received were hate or at least the ones that they paid attention to.

"Is it still bothering you?" Kdin jumped, immediately closing his laptop and turning to Matt, who was lying down next to him and cuddling with a sleeping Jeremy.

Kdin scratched the back of his head, putting his laptop in his bag, "What are you talking about?" He chuckled nervously. "I'm fine." He said, quickly.

"Kdin." Matt said seriously enough for Kdin to sigh and nod at his question. Matt sat up, careful not to wake up Jeremy, and gave Kdin a quick kiss on the lips. "All of the stuff they say isn't true. None of it. Well, the hate isn't true, the stuff that isn't hate is okay kind of." Examining Kdin, Matt sighed, "Is this even what you're worried about? Or is this about the other ones?"

"Of course I'm worried about the ones about our relationship, but Matt. It's getting worse." Kdin slumped back onto the bed. "I don't know what to do. They're basically threatening us."

"Some of them are threatening us. The majority of them want us to stay together and to ignore those haters." Matt informed and Kdin forced a small smile. "Now let's get to sleep before we accidentally wake Jeremy up." They settled in bed and fell asleep.

°~◊◊◊~°

Geoff walked into the solemn kitchen and examined everyone as he poured himself a cup of coffee. No one spoke and everyone just looked terrible, like they didn’t have any sleep at all. They probably didn’t. Sighing, Geoff sat at the table and watched his family stare blankly or occupy themselves with anything just to stop thinking about it. He didn’t think it would get this bad and he knew that he had to fix this somehow. Telling all of their fans at RTX probably wasn’t a good idea.

"No, don't get the wrong idea. Alright next question!" Ray pointed at the other side of the room.

"Okay, um, are you guys, like, uh, y'know?" The fan asked vaguely and nervously.

"Uh, actually we don't know. Are we what?" Jeremy asked, smiling.

The fan took a deep breath and repeated the question, "Are, like, all of you guys actually dating officially?" The Hunters exchanged worried looks, silently asking each other how they should answer the question. Luckily, the camera was on the fan asking the question.

They quickly agreed that whatever Geoff would say, they would back it up one hundred percent. Geoff sighed, "Uh, yea. Yea, I guess we are. I mean unless those two and a half weeks have been just fun and giggles, we are actually dating. All twelve of us, including Kerry." The crowd suddenly started talking amongst each other and tweeting or messaging anyone that all of the Hunters were dating. It took a full five minutes to calm them down with a few of the Hunters leaving the panel because they couldn't handle any judgement they were about to get.

They regretted telling their fans immediately and it seemed to be taking a tole on all of them. Sighing, Geoff opened his mouth to speak up, but Jack beat him to it. "Geoff, if you're going to say anything, I suggest you don't. Not right now, anyway." He said, leaning on the kitchen counter and staring at the floor with his arms crossed.

Growling, Kdin hit the table and grabbed a water bottle before putting on his shoes, "I'm going for a jog. I'll be back in an hour." He informed them as he slammed the door closed. Flinching at the sound of the door closing, Ray looked over at the kitchen, then around him where he sat on the couch.

"Is it safe to have him leave?" Gavin asked and Matt shook his head.

"No, but obviously we don't have a choice. Don't bother him, he's been dealing with this even before our relationship. He'll get over it soon." Matt answered.

Michael turned to him, "He used to do that before?"

Matt nodded and Jeremy replied, "At least once a week. If not, he would take a bottle from my stash and drink himself to sleep."

"I thought Kdin doesn't drink." Geoff mentioned.

"When he's upset, he does. He drinks like he's been doing it his whole life." Matt commented. "So, I would suggest to hide any alcohol for at least a week." Matt looked at Geoff pointedly.

Geoff brought his hands up, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Where's Kerry?" Ray asked curiously, looking around and searching for their youngest member.

"He stayed at Miles's house." Lindsay said, twirling a pen on her finger.

"Why's he there?" Gavin asked.

Lindsay shrugged, "He said something about writing for RWBY, but I think he's just avoiding us. I mean, we did tell all of our fans without his permission."

The tension in the room thickened and Jack shifted, "So, is this how it's going to end?" The others looked over at Jack, curiously, and silently waiting for him to continue. "Our relationship is going to tear us apart because of what other people think of us? If that's not happening, then I'd like to hear another explanation." Jack turned to the others, who were silent and refrained from making eye contact with him. Sighing, Jack leaned back onto the counter, "We'll figure out a way to fix this. We always do."

"I'll go check on Kdin." Michael said, putting on his shoes.

"He wouldn't like that." Matt called after him.

"Yea? Well, he can go suck my dick for it afterward or I'll suck his if he'd prefer, but I know one thing for sure. He's not dealing with this alone." Michael pulled on a jacket and took Kdin's jacket off the rack, after seeing that it was gloomy and freezing outside. "I'll be back." Michael said, leaving the house quickly to catch up with Kdin.

"Did you see Ryan leave too?" Geoff asked and Jack shook his head. "So, where'd he go?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen him since last night." Jack answered.

Geoff sighed, "He'll probably come back later. He's been disappearing a lot lately."

"Yea, disappearing." Lindsay muttered under her breath, but no one heard her.

"I think we made a mistake." Quickly turning to Caleb, who was right next to Ray, everyone looked scared.

"Caleb--" Geoff started, but Caleb interrupted him.

Sighing, Caleb turned to all of them, watching their features -- just the thought of them looking at him like that hurt his heart. "I'm not saying that our relationship is a mistake." Some of them looked relieved. "I'm saying that we made the mistake of being open with our fans. We shouldn't have said anything."

"What were we supposed to say? They had proof -- pictures of us. What else could we have said?" Geoff asked.

"Something other than straight up saying that we were all together. You could have said no or -- I don't know -- something other than saying that we were! Do you not see how much pain each of us are going through? Kerry's keeping his distance from us because we told everyone without his permission, Kdin leaves to deal with things himself because he doesn't trust us enough to comfort him, Ryan disappears for hours without any of us knowing where he is because he doesn't trust us enough to not judge him for his feelings." Caleb huffed. "All of us are dealing with this separately because whatever the fans are saying is effecting us. We're being torn apart because of our own mistake. You could've said no." Caleb repeated, glaring at Geoff.

Geoff rubbed the bridge of his nose, "If we didn't tell them, it could've been a lot worse."

Before Caleb could reply, they heard a phone ring across the room and Gavin got up and tossed the phone to Jack, who caught it with ease. "Hello?" Jack answered the phone. "Michael?... You looked everywhere?... Where are you?... Did you check the bar?... You have to at least check... Okay, good... Michael, you'll find him. Okay?... Bye." Jack hung up and looked up, everyone was staring at him and waiting for him to explain. "Michael can't find Kdin, but he's gonna check the local bar to see if he's there."

"He checked everywhere except for the bar?" Jeremy asked for confirmation and Jack nodded.

"He's not going to be at the bar." Matt replied.

Jack looked at him pointedly, "How do you know?"

"Kdin doesn't drink, so why would he suddenly show the whole world that he does occasionally. He may be near the bar, but he's not there. Trust me, I've been dealing with him like this ever since we got together." Matt informed.

"Are you saying he dealt with something similar to this?" Gavin finally asked from the couch and Matt nodded.

"I think it's safe to say that we all dealt with something like this." Jack replied as they silently agreed. The phone rang again and Jack immediately picked up, "Michael? Did you find him?... Is he okay?... Okay, I'll come pick you guys up... I'll be there in two minutes." Jack hung up and got his jacket and shoes. "He has Kdin, but I don't think he's good. I'll get them quickly, so please don't get in a fight." He said as he left.

"Fight about what?" Ryan came down the stairs and the others looked over.

"Where were you?" Geoff asked.

"In the bedroom." Ryan pointed behind himself. "Thinking about stuff." Ray stood up and went upstairs to the Lads' room and Gavin quickly followed behind him. "Everyone or just the others who aren't here right now?"

"Everyone." Lindsay answered. "All of us are suffering." Lindsay twirled the pen again, but it fell off her finger.

"Wouldn't this be the time when we get stronger together rather than split apart?" Ryan asked.

"This isn't a movie." Lindsay replied.

"No, it's not."

"What do you suggest we do? Caleb asked.

"Make our ending a happy one." Ryan answered.

"How would we even do that?"

"Simple, ignore the haters and rely on one another. Trust each other on things we wouldn't normally trust people knowing. We're in a twelve-person relationship, trust is one of the most important things about it. You all know that you couldn't have lived this far in life without you trusting one person with your life. I'm not telling you to trust me or any of the others, but you certainly can and it'd be preferable."

"I can deal with that." Ray said from the staircase. "I'm not promising you that I would ignore them, but I can try." Gavin nodded his head in agreement next to him and the others slowly nodded.

The front door opened and Jack stepped in, putting his jacket on the rack and took off his shoes. The other two walked in, Michael holding Kdin close and Matt and Jeremy immediately stood up, but Michael gestured for them to sit back down and they reluctantly and slowly did as they watched the two walk up the stairs. "That was... eventful." Jack commented as he sat on the couch.

"What happened?" Ryan asked, but Jack just waved the question away.

Even through all of the hate, they managed to at least ignore and get rid of most of it -- it was one of their hardest times. This hardship made them realize that it was better to stay together and tell the others of their problems so they could rely on one another. But obviously, they're still working on relying on one another. It's only been three weeks, what else could happen in their relationship?

°~◊◊◊~°

Michael walked around the neighborhood or any place that Kdin could possibly be hiding. Starting to panic because he couldn't find him anywhere, Michael took out his phone to call the others.

It felt like it rang forever and Jack finally answered the phone, "Hello? Jack?" He called out nervously. "I can't find him... I looked everywhere... I'm near the park... Check the bar? No, he won't be there... Fine, I'll check... I'll call you if I find him or," Michael hesitated "if I don't... Okay, bye." He hung up and pulled up a picture of Kdin, asking people if they'd seen him. No one knew where Kdin was and Michael ran around, calling out his name to see if Kdin'll hear him. "Kdin, if you can hear me, please answer me!" He yelled out loud. He didn't care if others were staring at him weirdly, Michael just wanted to find Kdin as fast as possible.

Finally reaching the bar, Michael took a quick look inside and sighed, relieved that he didn't find Kdin in there, but that meant he could be anywhere. Walking around, Michael continued to show a picture of Kdin and some people mocked him and called him gay and everyone else he tried to talk to would just ignore him.

While walking past an alley, Michael heard a noise and looked inside the alley. It was dark and gloomy and he stared at it until he heard another noise, walking in -- slowly and cautiously. The noise quieted down once he stepped in the alley, "Kdin?" He called out quietly and walked further in the alley. "Are you in here?" Nothing. He turned when a noise rattled him and looked over, seeing a stray cat hiss at him and scurry away. Sighing, he started walking back until a hand came up and grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Michael heard and looked down to see Kdin hidden in the shadows and hugging his knees close. "Please, don't leave." Kdin said quietly, refusing to look up at Michael.

Crouching down, Michael took out Kdin's jacket and took off his own to wrap both jackets around the younger. Michael sat next to Kdin and put an arm around Kdin and pulled him close, "I'm not leaving you." Michael reassured as he took out his phone to call Jack. It was picked up immediately, "Hello?... Yea, I did..." Michael turned his head to Kdin and sighed, "I don't think so... Okay, hurry." Michael hung up and put the phone away. "It's okay, Jack's coming to pick us up." There was no response from the other man and Michael pursed his lips.

°~◊◊◊~°

"You didn't come here to just write for RWBY." Miles spoke up and Kerry looked up at him, blinking at him. Miles sighed and put his laptop aside and stared at Kerry, "So, speak up. Tell me what's wrong." Miles said comfortingly.

Blinking at Miles, Kerry pushed his laptop away and licked his lips, "They told the fans without me. I wanted to be there, but then they told me what happened and now I just feel terrible for not being there and trying to support them."

"Are you mad at them?" Miles asked.

Kerry shook his head, "No, even if they did something bad, I couldn't be mad at them for anything."

"You're mad at yourself?" Miles asked for confirmation.

"Yea, I'm mad at myself. It was terrible timing and telling everyone at RTX probably wasn't a good idea. They said that the crowd laughed at them!" Kerry said 'laughed' with such disgust, it made Miles frown. "Took pictures and told everyone they knew. I wanted to be there so bad. They said that three of them had to leave and calm down before Michael threw a tantrum or before one of them broke down in front of thousands of people. I wanted to help them, but I'm just useless. What could I have done? We went home and nobody spoke about it until two days later."

Miles sat up straighter, "You should be there now. That's what you could do. Help them through this and encourage them. You can't sit here hiding behind papers and do nothing. The least you could do is be there. We could finish this later or I could handle it. Just keep me posted on how they're doing."

"You sure?"

"Yea, go, I'll take of it." Miles said, smiling softly. Kerry smiled back and grabbed all his things, thanking Miles before leaving his house.

"That was reassuring." Arryn walked in and sat next to Miles.

"Yea, well, he needed it."

"At these times, they need all the help they could get."

"Agreed, they're so careless until something happens, but in the end they always get things done."

"They love each other too much for them to end it then and there. They're great for each other." Arryn commented, kissing Miles.

"So are we." Miles smiled and Arryn playfully pushed him away.

°~◊◊◊~°

Waking up to the sound of sobbing, Gavin sleepily turned on a dim light and turned to Ray and Michael on the other side of the bed. Michael was hugging Ray and whispering in his ear, neither of them bothered by the sudden change of lighting in the room. "Michael? Ray?" The two didn't look at him and Gavin scooted over and sat up, watching them.

Michael looked up at Gavin after a while, "He's reading them again." He said quietly.

"What made him bloody do that?" Gavin asked, rubbing Ray's back as he whimpered and Michael shrugged.

"I don't know." Michael answered and held Ray tighter when Ray tried to pull away, refusing their comfort. Michael turned to Gavin sadly and Gavin sighed, getting Ray's laptop. The rest of the night was light kisses and reassurances to Ray until he calmed down and it was already early in the morning -- everyone else was probably getting up.

°~◊◊◊~°

Oh right, the roof was one of the problems.

**Author's Note:**

> The last little blurb with the Lads was part of the other one -- the night before Ray's little breakdown during breakfast -- in case you didn't know.
> 
> Questions? Criticism? Prompts for AHOT12? Please comment below because I really love writing for you guys!
> 
> Prompts cannot involve smut because I do not write it, sorry.


End file.
